poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Robin Hood
Robin Hood is a heroic fox who is the main character in Pooh's Adventures of Robin Hood. He and his friend and partner, Little John always rob from the rich to feed the poor with the help of Winnie the Pooh and his friends. He is also the master of disguise as he is seen dressed as a gypsy, a stork, a beggar, and a vulture. At the end, he marries his childhood sweetheart, Maid Marian and lived happily ever after. Trivia *Robin Hood met Simba and the Jungle Adventure crew in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Robin Hood. *Robin Hood and Little John guest starred in Winnie the Pooh Meets Alakazam the Great. *Robin Hood met Benny, Leo, Johnny, Rae and the rest of the Fantasy Adventure team in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Robin Hood. *Robin Hood and Little John started to have their own adventures in Robin Hood's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. *Robin Hood met Yogi Bear and the gang in ''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Robin Hood''. *Robin Hood will meet the Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears' Adventures of Robin Hood. *Robin Hood will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Robin Hood''. *Robin Hood will meet Ash Ketchum and the gang in Ash Ketchum Meets Robin Hood. *Robin Hood will meet Harry Potter and his friends and face Maleficent again in Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of Robin Hood. *Robin Hood will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of Robin Hood. *Robin Hood will meet Team Lightyear in Team Lightyear's Adventures of Robin Hood. *Robin Hood will meet Sailor Moon and her friends in ''Sailor Moon Meets Robin Hood''. *Robin Hood will see Genie again and meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Robin Hood. *Robin Hood and Little John will join Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Hercules, Littlefoot Goes to Rio, Littlefoot Says Hocus Pocus, Littlefoot Meets Princess Mononoke, Littlefoot's Adventures of Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla, and Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 3: The Rescue. *Robin Hood and Little John will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Candleshoe, Pooh's Adventures of Babar: The Movie, Pooh's Adventures of Jack the Giant Killer, Pooh's Adventures of VR Troopers, Winnie the Pooh Goes to Labyrinth, Pooh's Adventures of Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad, Winnie the Pooh and The Magic Roundabout, Pooh's Adventures of Big Bad Beetleborgs, Pooh's Adventures of Dumbo's Circus, Winnie the Pooh Goes to Sky High, and Pooh's Adventures Chronicles. *Robin Hood and Little John will make their first guest appearance in a Harry Potter crossover film in Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. *Robin Hood will make his first guest appearance in a Winx Club crossover film in ''Bloom Discovers The Secret of NIMH''. *Robin Hood and Little John returned to help Pooh and his friends battle Maleficent in Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. *Robin Hood will meet Sora and his friends on Sora Meets Robin Hood. Gallery RobinHood.gif Clippelican.gif|Robin Hood as a Stork Category:HEROES Category:Animal characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Protagonists Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Foxes Category:Manly heroes Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Husbands Category:Leaders Category:Pure of Heart Category:Swordsmen Category:Archers Category:Robin Hood's Adventure Team Category:Males Category:Thieves Category:In-Love Characters Category:Childhood Friends Category:Faline's Ohanna members Category:Master of Disguise Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Love Interests Category:Cross-dressers Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Main Protagonist Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Important Category:Animal Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Titular Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Medieval characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:In love heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Fighters Category:Artistic Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Sympathetic characters Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Heroes Category:Rich characters Category:Rich Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Good vs. Good Category:Love Rivals Category:Chaotic Good Category:Knights Category:Big Good Category:Protectors Category:Genius Category:Archenemy Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Normal Badass Category:Living Heroes Category:Robin Hood characters Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Team Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Ltimateboy13's Adventures characters Category:Ultimateboy13's Adventures characters